Urinary drainage devices for draining the bladder are increasingly used for intermittent as well as indwelling or permanent catheterisation. Typically, urinary draining devices are used by patients suffering from urinary incontinence or by disabled individuals like paraplegics or tetraplegics who have no control permitting voluntary urination and for whom catheterisation is the way of urinating.
Normally, the urine is submitted from the urinary draining device directly into the toilet. However, urinary draining devices exist in combination with bags for collecting the urine. Typically, such collecting bags, however, reduce the free flow of urine and thus increases the duration of drainage of the bladder.